


The case with the dye

by Katerobber



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hair Dye, Humor, The Work, dye, its for a case, the surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So because of your latest case underground we have to have permanently dyed hair?"</p><p>A look into precase disguises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The case with the dye

John stepped into the flat and promptly tripped over several bags. "Sherlock" he yelled into the silent flat. 

"Oh John your home." A voice called from the bathroom. "Perfect timing, grab one of those boxes, out of the bag, and come here." 

John picked up a box and inspected it. It was plain gray with no graphics or lettering. "What is this." He padded to the bathroom and into a whirlwind. 

"Hurry up John." Sherlock lunged forward and grabbed johns arm, tugging him through a wealth of boxes, tubes, and paint splatter. 

"Is this another experiment?" John shook off the detective. 

"No of course not, here hold this." He thrust another gray box into johns hands and turned to the sink. "Here open the box and fill the clear bottle." 

"Sherlock what is this?" John popped the flap on the box and viewed the two bottles of multicolored liquid inside. 

"Hair dye, now the cloudy liquid goes into the clear bottle in the sink and the green goes into the white bottle." 

"Wait," John set the boxes and bottles on a clear counter space. "Why the hair dye?" 

Sherlock paused his dashing around to respond, "this club only allows certain types of people in and none of them have naturally colored hair." He said the obviousness seeping through the words. 

"You mean the club from the murder?" 

"Yes John." 

"So because of your latest case underground we have to have permanently dyed hair?" John frowned.

"Do try and keep up John. It's terribly annoying to explain it again." Sherlock poured his purple liquid into the beaker and closed it off. 

John sighed. "Fine what color is mine?" 

__________________________________________________________________________

"Why did I have to be lime green?" John complained.

"It will fit right in." Sherlock shrugged. 

"Not at the surgery." 

"Dye over it, now help me get this off." Sherlock tugged at the towel ensnaring his curls. His hand tangled though and he yanked the cloth off to the floor. 

His hair popped out with bright magenta coloring his formally inky locks. 

"Hmm that wasn't expected." the detective scowled at the mirror. 

"Don't worry you'll fit right in." John grinned and walked out.


End file.
